More than Heart-to-Heart
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by lynch presley. To think that something so simple as a broken pocket watch would start it all. Shulk and Sharla has a little heart-to-heart back in the ether mine; wordlessly, they come to see each other in different lights. Shulk x Sharla, rated M for lemon.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own Xenoblade Chronicles or its characters. They belong to _Monolith Soft_ and **Tetsuya Takahashi** along with **Shingo Kawabata **and **Takao Nakano.**

Requested by _lynch presley_

**More than Heart-to-Heart**

"Come on, come on… Where is it?" Sharla muttered to herself lowly whilst she rummaged through a metallic drawer, several of miscellaneous items being tossed behind her. The room was in a mess, but only partly because of Sharla's search; broken debris and rocks laid spread out on the floor, but other than that the room was rather intact.

She silently cursed under her breath. It had to be here somewhere, it just had to; why else would she have returned to the mining base-room of the ether mine? Not giving up, Sharla continued her frantic search while still growing impatient and frustrated with the lack of success. "It should still be here… did Otharon take it with him perhaps? But then he would've said something…"

She continued to look despite the foreboding odds of failure. There wasn't much content in this room, how could she not find what she sought? There was just a control panel, a metal-drawer, a chair or two and a simple bed. It shouldn't be that difficult to find anything, or so she had thought initially. In her deep immersion with her search, she had yet to take notice of Shulk's presence; the young boy stood by the doorway, eyeing his friend and party-member curiously.

"Sharla, you OK?" He inquired, but gained no answer. The raven-haired woman kept looking around, speaking lowly and just above that of a whisper. Shulk chuckled, scratching his head. His friend seemed to be deeply engaged with whatever she was doing, he pondered whether or not to walk over and let her know he was here. But as he mused about it, his feet made no effort to walk; he stood still, watching Sharla from his position with new, slowly surfacing thoughts. He watched her, intrigued and curious as a faint heat kindled on his cheeks.

Before he caught himself eyeing her, Shulk gazed at Sharla's tall and slender legs(which were covered by her thigh-high boots unfortunately), working his way up to her toned rear and equally slim body. Her skin was slightly tanned compared to his own, her dark hair contrasting his blondeness just as much. Even her breasts were nicely shaped and firm, protruding from her body in an enticing way that didn't go unnoticed.

Wait, what?

Shulk shook his head to clear the images out of his mind. It was at this point he realized just how hot his face currently was from his musing; he could admit as far as to say Sharla was definitely an attractive woman, a truth that he had acknowledged since day one. This struck him as weird, considering how little he had dwelled on the thoughts of anything romantic. There were good looking women and girls back in Colony 9 – Fiora was cute, beautiful even and so was Melia. Sharla was no different, or so Shulk had thought.

She still hadn't taken notice of him. Shaking his head in disarray, Shulk finally walked over to her, his heart beating steadily, but slowly increasing its rhythm. He cleared his throat. "Sharla?"

"…Aha!" She exclaimed. "Found it! My pocket watch…" Shulk blinked. Her pocket watch? So that's what she had been looking for? A bit out of the way, but since they would have to spend the night in the slowly reconstructing Colony 6, now was probably the best time. Fortunately the ether mine was devoid of Mechons since way back.

"And it's still in one piece!" Sharla suddenly exclaimed further. "…More or less."

"Sharla." Shulk said again, smiling at the woman's light jolt at Shulk's "sudden" appearance. "Is that yours? The design is elaborate; I've never seen one like it…"

Sharla giggled softly. "Yes, though it was originally my father's. He gave it to me before he died…" She replied, a sudden solemn look residing on her face, something that Shulk quickly noticed.

"Well, it's nice!" He said cheerfully. "But, why is it here? Did you accidentally leave it behind?"

Sharla shook her head. "I must've dropped it without noticing when we evacuated the colony… Otharon must've found it sometime after that. I should thank him when we get back to the surface." Shulk only nodded – the words didn't come to him, nor would even a breath leave his mouth. The situation felt timid, awkward. Was Sharla aware of it too? Shulk couldn't tell; she appeared to be too immersed with her pocket watch, but who knew.

He looked at her. It remained unknown what compelled him to stare, but he felt drawn to the slightly older woman – what was she, three years older perhaps? – and her now alluring looks. Hazel eyes, black hair, tanned skin and a form that was definitely more mature than those of Melia's and Fiora's now when he thought about it. Why was he thinking about it anyway? The situation only grew more and more absurd and weird, and that was putting it mildly. Yet he couldn't bring himself to not stare at the medic, so he continued; his eyes had now wandered to her lips. They were petite, womanly and gowned with her small birthmark at her right corner of her lower lip.

His face felt warm again – this time it was worse than earlier, as if he had come down with a fever but there was no dizziness, no haze. The more he stared at the medic, the more he unknowingly played through made up images of her in his head; images of Sharla being closer, perhaps a placing a light kiss on his cheek before he returned it by gently pulling her in, catching her lips.

He shook his head, having miraculously not been noticed by Sharla. Was the Monado starting to affect him in a different way? He quickly cleared his throat. "I-I can tell he l-looked after it! Does it still w-work?"

"No. From the looks of things, it stopped when I dropped it…" Sharla replied with a sigh. "At least it will retain its sentimental value. This is everything I have left from my father after all…"

"W-well, you know…" Shulk began sheepishly. "If I only had an ether battery, I could fix it for you."

Sharla's face lit up, beaming with joy! Her lips formed a smile, so great and wide that it felt like it was the first time she had ever smiled like that. And she did it for _him_. That smiled belonged to him – a small sense of pride welled within Shulk. "Really? That within Shulk. "m - a that it felt like it was the first time she had ever smiled like that. And she did it for at tould be amazing Shulk!" She exclaimed. "It would mean the world to me if you could!"

He smiled back at her. "I can fix anything, no problem! The people at Colony 9 were always coming to me to fix things after all." Shulk felt his face grow even warmer, if that was possible; it was likely as red as the blood that helped his heart pound so hard and rapidly against his chest. Sharla smiled at him, a gentle and genuine smile that yet felt so special.

"You're so kind, Shulk." She said. "You don't know how much this watch means to me… I never forget how happy I was when my father gave it to me…" She gently held the watch to her chest, caressing the outlines.

Shulk smiled yet again. "I can tell you cherish it. I hope I can make it work again. And… uhm…" He averted his eyes with a bashful smile. He scratched his neck. "If you need me… uhm, t-to repair anything else, just ask!"

She giggled at him. "I'll let you know, Shulk. Thank you so much."

"Really, Sharla… Anytime." Shulk replied. The situation still felt timid. It was as if they tried to make small talk after having done something awkward of the highest decree. Shulk couldn't put his finger on it, but it was almost like he was expecting something to happen. He couldn't even look directly at the medic. Blood pounded in his ears, he felt warm all over and he was torn between wanting to leave and to find out what it all was.

And it certainly didn't help that Sharla was staring at him either.

Shulk blinked in mild disarray. Sharla was staring at him? The medic's brown eyes were definitely gazing into his blue ones, a look that was definitely anything but genuine. They were almost … yearning?

Was it just him or did Sharla gently bite her lower lip as she stared at him?

"Anytime?" She asked. Her voice was quiet, yet the sound was clearly heard in the empty mining base. "You mean it?"

"Well…" Shulk began. "Yes. Of course!" His heart beat against his chest furiously. He swore he was starting to imagining things, or had Sharla – or himself for that matter – actually moved closer?

She smiled at him. "Thank you…"

The seconds felt like hours; prolonged, nerve-wracking and tormenting. All that time was spent on staring into each other's eyes till their minds suddenly drew a blank. Within the blink of an eye had their bodies moved on their own until they found themselves, arms wrapped around each other, kissing. Albeit a bit on the clumsy side, Shulk managed to reciprocate fairly well, passionately kissing Sharla's lips just like she was kissing his.

His hands rested on her hips. Giving the circumstances, in his passion he gave them occasionally a squeeze which resulted with a light, temporary gasp from the medic. Her hands were on his back and in his short hair, grabbing on tightly in their lip lock. She tasted sweet, like fresh fruit from Colony 9's trees.

Their passion was but a kindling flame; without much knowledge of how it had happened, they found themselves falling onto the bed's white sheets. The soft impact caused them withdraw and resume staring into each other's eyes. There was a new expression lingering in the reflections, a cloudy image of want and need that both knew at first glance. Shulk gulped down his breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. Sharla bit down on her lip nervously.

And the garbs were starting to come off. Shulk's _stellar_-armour was a handful, but eventually the heavy armour fell in pieces to the floor loudly till he stood there, looming over Sharla with nothing but underpants, socks and his goggles. With less effort, Sharla stripped herself off the brown, armless vest and the equally armless blue shirt. Her gloves was tossed aside, as was her boots till only the hot-pants were left; she unzipped them, pulled them down along with her panties and let them fall to the floor.

With their minds blank still, there was nothing that hindered them – admiring their bodies, they did what felt was natural. Shulk kissed her again, hesitatingly cupping her ample breasts whilst she boldly caressed his organ through his underpants. It wasn't long until those too were forgotten on the floor, and the sensual nature overwhelmed them completely, spurring them on to do what felt was right.

They parted again – one final look in each other's eyes – and the permissions were granted. Shulk felt his body grow warm, as if he was on fire and Sharla's were not far from it either, judging by how hot to the touch she was against his palm. The concept of sexual intercourse was not unknown to the young man, yet he felt more nervous than he had ever felt, even more than when he had first taken up the Monado for his journey. Carefully, he guided himself to Sharla's womanhood that was decorated with a small tuft of black hair, probing it gently; it was slick, and warm. The moistness allowed him to enter with almost no painful friction, welcoming him without any real effort despite the tight sensation. Sharla moaned sharply as Shulk slid in.

He let out a faint grunt. He felt himself burying his length all the way inside, his medic gasping out a moan beneath him. The feeling was indescribable! It was tight, but moist and warm – it felt wonderful, and by the looks of it, Sharla appeared to be feeling the same. She lied there on the colourless bed, squirming slightly beneath him with a flustered face that looked longingly back at him. Her legs, smooth and slender, locked around his hips as she reached onto his shoulders. She nodded eagerly, despite the nervous state Shulk was in. But he nodded back, a light smile adorning his face as he slowly slid out of her – something he felt reluctant in doing – and then back in, in a repeated fashion that only increased in rhythm.

Their bodies rocked with the motions and the bed was slightly creaking in their wake. Shulk increased the speed of his thrusts, the sound of their now sweaty bodies and the spilling pussy emitting clearly throughout the tunnels of the ether mine. Sharla moaned, now more prolonged and blissfully, as she clung onto Shulk's toned upper body, begging for more in whispers. Her ample breasts swayed back and forth with the rocking bodies, erect nipples standing protruded in the cold air of the mining base.

His body tensed up more with every passing moment. The sinews pulled and stretched, and a sensation, a pleasure, was starting to ache enticingly within his manhood as he pounded inside Sharla's pussy. It too twitched and clenched together as her body shook with jolting shivers, prompting the medic to further moan out loud – it had turned to screams of pleasure in their wild passion of, in broader terms, fucking.

Shulk grunted, whispering through clenched teeth. "Sharla… I'm…" He felt her hand caressing his cheek, so he looked down into her eyes again; she was smiling.

"Me too… Let's do it together…"

There wasn't a need for an answer at that point. At the end of their lovemaking, a few last, rough thrusts was enough for them to simultaneously reach their peaks of climax with a conjoined scream; as Sharla spilt her nectar's drops onto the covers, so did Shulk release himself within the core of her womanhood until his energy was fully spent. Their hearts, their blood, they pounded in their ears and drowned out anything else, but their heavy breaths, slowly calming down as Shulk slid out of Sharla, falling to the side of the bed. They lied there, side by side with sweat and afterglow washing over them.

Their eyes met. Brown against blue.

They shared a smile, with fingers locking together as they drifted off towards a light sleep. No words were needed, not now. Rhyme or reason could come later.

Side by side they lied, on a colourless bed with only a faint stain of red.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the story! Leave a review before you go? =3**


End file.
